Exam Stubborness
by CsillaDream
Summary: Natsu is studying hard for his college exam, in hopes to get into the same one as his boyfriend Gray, but is too stubborn to take any medicine for the cold he has caught - /One-Shot/


**Csilla: Taking a short break from trying to write the second chapter of "Who Says Fairy Tales Only Happens In Books" to write this (hopefully) cute oneshot for a very important friend who isn't feeling well and has exams. D:**

( - - - - - )

It had been going on for a while...

With one glare at the glowing neon green numbers, Gray concluded it had been well over 2 hours of this.

Another crackling erupted from his boyfriend, as he coughed up whatever germs that were infecting his body; the raven sighed annoyed that Natsu was being too stubborn to actually take any medicine for his cold.

"Natsu..." Gray warned him as another cough escaped out of Natsu's mouth; said teen glanced up, appearing oblivious to his cough annoying his boyfriend.

"Y-Yeah Gray...?" He coughed up, covering his mouth with his hand before wiping his palm on his jeans.

"What good will come from studying so hard if you're too sick to actually take the exams?" Natsu knew the raven had a point but at the moment he didn't care; he had a reason for studying so hard regardless of how terribly sick he felt. He **had** to get into the same college as Gray!

"A miracle, perhaps?" The rosette muttered, tapping his pencil on the table top as he attempted to solve the math problem he was currently on.

Seeing Gray get up, the rosette looked up and watched the retreating back of his boyfriend before it disappeared and his cobalt eyes snapped back down to the math problem. He was so into the equation that he never even heard his raven partner re-enter the room until he felt a strong force pull him back and a pair of hasty lips trapped him! Natsu felt something eagerly pressing against the crease of his lips; moving his lips slightly he expected to be met with his boyfriend's tongue but instead something hard and small... almost- "mmph!" Gray had to use all his strength to hold Natsu still; soon the rosette gave into and swallow the pills he knew his boyfriend had just forced into his mouth.

"Dammit," Natsu growled, after taking the cold medicine, at the smiling face of his lover.

"Now go back to studying..." Gray ignored the glares he was now receiving and sat back on the opposite side of the table.

Studying is just what Natsu did; at least until: "Graaaaya... i'mmmmmmmm slreeepeeeeeey" Natsu yawned wide, showing off the two sharpened teeth he had among his normal teeth.

"Not yet... One more problem, Natsu" Gray wouldn't lie he was glad the medicine was finally kicking in; he too was tired and wanted to go to bed but seeing Natsu determination kept his awake.

Natsu stared down at the problem for a moment before muttering: "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuut Graaaaaya... its sooooooo hardda,"

Gray looked down at the problem for a moment before sighing in defeat: "Then I guess we'll go to bed and you can try it in the morning,"

Right as Gray mentioned 'bed', Natsu flung himself across the raven's bed and immediately fell asleep; the raven chuckled once he finished his sentence and climbed in afterwards.

The following morning, Natsu awoke slipping out of Gray's range before sitting down on the floor where his all his studying had taken place. He lifted his last page of problems off the lowered table; his eyes scanned carefully as realization sank in that he had solved all the problems.

"Well, almost all..." He softly mumbled, hoping not to wake his boyfriend as he placed the paper back down and picked up his pencil, going back to work on the final problem.

An obnoxious beep snapped both Natsu and Gray away from their previous state of mind; Gray groaned as he sat up in bed, glancing over to the back of the rosette who seemed to be now grinning at the paper in front of him.

"Finished...?" A sleepy grumbled rolled out of the raven's mouth as he slid out of his bed, trudging over to his closet to grab clean clothes.

"Yeah!" Natsu beamed at his boyfriend's back, who only smirked before heading into the adjoining bathroom.

Cobalt eyes scanned the room until he found what he was looking for: Gray's clock; the large neon numbers read: '_6:45_', Natsu sighed stretching his arms over his head realizing he wouldn't have enough time to go home and change into clean clothes. Eyeing the closed bathroom door, the rosette deducted he had less than ten minutes to find something in his boyfriend's closet that would fit him and change into it. Tanned fingers quickly looked through the clothes in the closet, becoming unaware that the raven had stepped out of the bathroom and was now standing behind him curiously.

"What are you doing?" Natsu jumped slightly, turning very cautiously before speaking hesitantly: "J-Just looking,"

It wasn't that Gray hated when Natsu borrowed his clothes (actually he loved it) but experience told both of them that majority of the time before the rosette could even finish changing the raven would already be all over him. Gray sighed, brushing past his boyfriend and sliding all the clothes Natsu had pushed aside back to their original side in the closet; the rosette watched as the raven pulled out a shirt that was obviously not going to fit Gray and a pair of jeans that-

"Wait... these look new... so how come-" Gray didn't let his boyfriend say anymore; cutting him off with: "That's because they're yours to wear when you stay over,"

Natsu's eyes lit up and he quickly changed into the clean clothes; "So how are you feeling?" Gray coughed, trying not to jump his boyfriend as the rosette pulled his shirt off over his head showing a tanned stomach.

"Better," leaning over and kissing the raven's pale cheek softly before whispering, "Thanks," Natsu pulled the clean shirt over his head and over his torso as he left the room.

( - - - - - )

**Csilla: Okay, it MIGHT have sucked but I like the beginning and middle and the little fluff I put in it :3**

**I hope you do well on your exams, Kris! :D**

**&feel better as well, my Natsu/Nezumi! XO**


End file.
